A Light That Never Comes
by Forever-in-love-Skyfall
Summary: Would you give up just about anything to be where you belong? Or learn to adapt to the new world? He taught me about the new world while I reminisce the past as I discovered the dark side of this planet. I guess we are not that different from each other when it comes to love, lies, and death. So much for a normal life. WARNING: READ AT YOU OWN RISK! A LOT OF GRAPHIC!
1. Chapter 1: Through their bloody eyes

New month, new story! I hope you guys like this story as much as I am having fun writing it(:

Enjoy!

Xx

**Chapter one: Through their bloody eyes.**

~Prologue~

"A Light that Never Comes"

Nah, you don't know me

Lightning above and a fire below me

You cannot catch me, cannot hold me

You cannot stop, much less control me

When it rains it pours

When the floodgates open, brace your shores

That pressure don't care when it breaks your doors

Say it's all you can take, better take some more.

(oh)

'Cause I know what it's like to test fate

Had my shoulders pressed with that weight

Stood up strong in spite of the hate.

(oh)

Night gets darkest right before dawn

What don't kill you makes you strong

And I been waiting for it so long

The nights go on

Waiting for a light that never comes

I chase the sun

Waiting for a light that never comes

(oh)(oh)(oh)

Waiting for a light that never comes

When I was young, they told me, they said

Make your bed, you lie in that bed

A king can only reign 'til instead

There comes that day it's "off with his head"

(oh)

Night gets darkest right before dawn

What don't kill you makes you more strong

You'll have my mercy then when you're gone

The nights go on

Waiting for a light that never comes

I chase the sun

Waiting for alight that never comes

(oh)(oh)(oh)

Waiting for alight that never comes

And I told them:

Nah, you don't know me

Lightning above and fire below me

You cannot catch me, cannot hold me

You cannot stop, much less control me

When it rains it pours

When the floodgates open, brace your shores

That pressure don't care, it breaks your doors

Say it's all you can take, better take some more.

(oh)(oh)(oh)

Waiting for alight that never comes

The nights go on

Waiting for a light that never comes

I chase the sun

Waiting for a light that never comes

(oh)(oh)(oh)

Waiting for a light that never comes.

Xxx

**Year 2050**

It's the witching hour.

The streets are vacant.

Not a living soul walking around.

You don't hear children playing in the night.

There's no loud music playing.

There no voices echoing.

No laughter.

No whispering.

The leaves are no longer rustling when the wind blows.

Hell, not even the wind is blowing.

Or animals coming out for the night, or the wolf howling late far from the distant.

All you hear are those demons patrolling at night just like in the day.

Floating around like a ghost.

Making sure no one breaks the law.

Welcome to the future where we are controlled by cybertronian.

I hate this life with a passion.

I miss home: Earth.

You see, about 43 years ago (2007) aliens from another planet, Cybertronian as they called themselves, came over to planet earth to save us from villain a former Decepticon so called Megatron trying to take over the world. Once the Autobots (claim to be the good team) conquered their mission, they promised to leave the planet peacefully. They never did, they stayed another year when another Decepticon threatened earth once again if we don't turn in a certain teenager. That year, I will never forget the things that happened. I was about 14 years old when the Decepticons attacked a military boat, France being attacked, and the battle of Egypt. That same year when the great leader, Optimus Prime died yet somehow he came back to life and finished off with the villain.

At the end, the president decided to have the Autobots to stay at our planet and have them watch over us. I did not like that one single bit. Yeah, they did hide in plain sight like they promised, but we stopped living the normal life style and started to live in fear. I wanted them gone. Every time I turned on the TV, all you would hear is how they saved people's lives, the good deeds and whatnot. Heck, there were even a small pathetic clubs that supported the Autobots, websites where people write stories about their favorite heroes, and also other people who supported the Decepticons. Why? Because they are mental. They are mental if they support any team. I support on human survival.

After the battle in Chicago, we thought that our lives were going back to normal and slowly. We lost a lot of people, we lost our loved ones, our race was about to go to extinct, but worst of all, we lost hope and faith in humanity survival. The world was in disaster and it took years to recover. Things got worst then; there were a lot of homeless people, sick people, there was no longer the high, middle, or low class. We were all the lowest of the low, no money, no jobs, no education, the stock market crashed twice in history, a lot of sickness, a lot of people dying out on the streets. The world was a disaster and the only ones that we turned for help were the Cybertronian.

37 years ago, if I got the chance, the choice I would rather die on my planet earth. Buried where I belong: Home.

I yearn for the American tradition life. I yearn for the four seasons, I yearn for the cloudy days, my friends, my families, my education, and I yearn to live the human life.

To age.

To graduate from college.

To pursue a career. I wanted to become a nurse back at home.

To fall in love.

To get married.

To have children of my own.

To live the life.

To die old.

I only went to college for a week, but when all that happened…no education, no career which means no dream.

Thank you Optimus Prime. Thank you for not letting me live my American dream, to live my life. You know how old I am? Take a guess and do the math…uh-huh, that's right; fifty-fucking-six years old yet I look like I'm eighteen. Why? Well because, before we came to this hell of a planet, we were frozen for a few years and got disinfected. It was a process made as we were transferred to Cybertron, it was a requirement. I still remember the first day I opened my eyes for the first time. I remember seeing four white walls, tall see through windows where you can see the city skyline. I must admit, it was breath taking. This planet though, it has rules/laws by which we have to follow and they are much more strict than back home. We all have a routine to which we have to follow and if we fail not to there are punishment that we have to pay.

Everyone in here is friendly and it sickens me. We live with cybertronian as well; we have a robotic maids, chief, and chauffeur along with a butler. They all pamper us and make sure we are on the clock. Everything has to be neat and tidy; we have to be dressed properly, act properly, and speak properly. In this world, we befriend everyone, there are no such things of human enemies and let me tell you why that is bullshit. You see, our leader Optimus Prime has us brainwashed, well most of us. A lot of people worship him, but what they don't realize that behind his façade, behind his throne, there is a dark side where there are dangerous things on this planet that they do not tell us. Behind that throne, there is a city that is burning where the non-ending war is going on. Everything is just too good to be true so there must be a catch to all of this.

In this live, no one gets sick.

There is actually a cure for cancer. No one is poor; there are schools, jobs, parks, malls, doctors, just about everything. We are programmed to wake up at 6 in the morning and to be home by 10 p.m. And do you think that everyone follows those rules? You must be an idiot if you answer yes.

My name is Melody but they call me Mel for short. I don't have a last name, well here I don't. Nobody does, all we remember is our birthdates, our first names, and a few memories of earth. All you need to know is that I'm not just any citizen on this planet, but I am an outcast. I consider myself an outcast because I refuse to follow the rules and be rejected by society. I am not the only one though, my best friend Ciara is just like me but ten times the rebel.

She refused to be told what to do and so no one bothers her. Ciara and I have a plan to go back to earth, how? Well let's just say that a certain 'bot offered our life back if we work for him. I will do whatever it takes to have my life back.

Just about anything.

Let me ask you something though, what would you give up to take back what was once yours? What would you give up to have your normal life back? I would just give up just about anything.

Xxx

Dear Diary,

I was never the type of girl to have a weak stomach. Actually, I don't even know what my weaknesses are or what I was afraid to lose until today. As much as I wipe of the blood off my skin and wash my clothes or cover my ears, I can still hear their screams. I am now afraid of heights, I am afraid of falling, I am afraid of these new terrifying memories that will be forever be scarred.

So much of a safe world.

-Mel.

It seemed like it took an eternity for it to be the weekend. I was in my room lying on my bed with a baseball on my hand. I looked at it and sighed as I threw it up and down the air. It only brought random flashbacks when I was in sixth grade and joined the softball team all the way through my senior year in high school. I heard a soft knock on my door; I didn't bother to look up to see who it was. I saw a shadow standing beside my well done bed.

"We are waiting for you." I heard a soft caring voice speaking down to me. I eyed at her carefully as she tried to smile. My mother was upset due to the fact that I did not want to attend to the ball with my parents. They claim that I am never with them since half of the time I spend my free time with Ciara fixing our spaceship or having an adventure at discovering new places. I rather be out than being home because all my parents and sister talk about is how different this place is. Megan, my sister, acts as if she knows planet earth and says that Cybertron is better. I argue with her because she clearly doesn't know Earth like I do. She's only 12. My mom took the ball off from my hands and I quickly looked at her.

"Hey! I was playing with that!" I shouted at her. She eyed at the ball then back at me, "Where did you get this?" I rolled my eyes as I tried to take the ball away from her grasp but she moved her hand back really fast. I sat down and crossed my arms across my chest, "Don't pretend like you don't know where I get my stuffs from."

She sighed in frustration as she eyed at the ball, "You know I don't like it when you hang out with that girl-"I just raised my hand up before she started lecturing me, "Mom, don't even bother wasting your time on telling me what or what not to do. I can do what I damn please, I am not sixteen anymore!" her eyes widened and for a moment I thought she was going to slap me but instead, she just threw the ball lightly across my bed, I saw how it bounce a little bit and rolled all the way to my pillow case.

"Well you sure as hell act like one. A young adult wouldn't be sneaking around with a drug addict friend, coming home late, and would make time to be with their parents." Before I could say anything else, my father entered half way through my room and smiled at us.

"Ready ladies?" he seemed excited. I rolled my eyes as I pushed in between them and grabbed my coat from one of the maids and walked outside. I climbed in the car followed by Meg and my parents. The whole ride they were all talking about how tonight is going to be fun, who is going to be there, what band are playing, the food that is going to be served, and all that while I was over here cussing at them quietly and hoping we could just crash and die. Is there still a heaven? Because I know I will be damned forever. I sighed quietly and looked at my parents and my sister.

I saw that my dad has his hair neatly done and freshly shaved by the barber. He was wearing a black and white suit with a black bow attached to the collar and another thick coat over it. My dad was a caring, kind, smart man. Too bad that my father and I aren't as close as we used to be since he works all the time. My mother on the other hand, she is very gullible, sweet, beautiful, caring, and honest woman you could ever meet. She is pretty average with nice curves that a lot of women at her age die for to have, porcelain white skin, dark raven black hair that was set up into a nice styled up bun with a piece of strand of curled hair on each side of her face, pink lips replaced by red lipstick, and a pair of blue eyes. Guess who looks like her? Yeap, me. Minus the blue eyes though, I have brown eyes thanks to my father and my sister has blue eyes. Brat. I noticed that my mother was wearing a dark blue dress that was heart shaped on top and on one side of the dress it was cut open all the way above her knee; she was also wearing a black coat to protect her from the cold December. Lastly, my sister; she looks like my father yet has my mother's eyes and personality. I noticed that she was wearing make-up and I groaned in disgust. What the fuck is wrong with society? And those 6-inch heels? I looked down at my feet and I was wearing black flats. I staled faced at her when she wasn't even looking. She looked older and it saddened be because i remember at her age, I didn't even dare to touch my mother make-up since I feared that once that dust touched my face, I will look old after I take it off. I mean, I do wear make-up now and then but not 24/7-365 days a year. I shook my head; I realized that she was also wearing a strapless heart-shaped purple dress with few designs here and there along with a black coat on her lap. I looked down at what I was wearing, a blood red slim, heart-shaped dress with a crap load of diamonds. I remember when Z, our maid, was helping me dress up and when I saw the diamonds I turned at her with wide eyes, "What the hell is this shit?!" I exclaimed. Z floated backwards to see what I was pointing.

"I bedazzled the dress, dear. It looked blunt and you need to stand out." I felt as if I was going to an auction show instead of a ball. "It's too girly. It burns my eye sight, remove it at once." I heard her laugh in her robotic voice and I half smiled. I don't like being too girly, and now I feel wrong. I shook my head when I realized that the car was starting to lower down and park. Did I mention that every family owns flying cars? No? Well now you know, and it's lame. I hate it. I rather drive on the road then fly up the sky. A few people do that either fly or drive on the road and surprisingly it decreased the traffic.

Anyways, it wasn't long enough when we walked in to the ball party and being greeting by many and glared by few. Why glared? Well, let's just say that few men wished they had my father's job and don't ask me what it is because I don't know. We had a reserve table and so we sat down as the party began.

I paid close attention to my surroundings and felt as if time was passing by slow and everything was going in slow motion. I don't know if that ever happened to you, but it happens to me every time when I try to analyze everything around me. Ciara says that I am gifted, I say I'm cursed. I saw two men pretending to be drunk and hitting on the same girl, one girl trying to act hard to get, a group of business men along with my father talking, children running around, a group of trashy girls gossiping, the forever alone guy and gal, and my sister friends, so much more but too many to list. I sank in my seat as I took a sip of my mom wine, I wonder where she is? And how can she drink this red wine? It taste so bitter and it burned every time I swallow. My mother complained that I never spend time with them and here I am wondering where they are, this is why I don't even bother trying. Right now I should've been with Ciara and not wearing this ridiculous dress. I decided to get up and get a drink from the bar.

I saw couples dancing to slow music and it was making me sleepy. They need to play better songs than that, this DJ sucks. I saw one couple though, that caught my attention. I wasn't sure what I was seeing, but at first I thought that the man was kissing his girlfriend's neck until I noticed that her body went limp and her hand fell from his hold. I was so distracted that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I bumped into someone. I was about to fall on my back until I felt his arms around my waist and pull me up.

"I am so sorry, Miss. I wasn't aware where I was going." The man before me apologized quickly as my eyes adjusted, I felt a little dizzy from the small impact. I looked up and gasped as I noticed who he was. I quickly pushed his arms away from me and walked backward. I just bumped into the most important man from this planet.

Optimus Fucking Prime.

He is tall, like really tall and well-built body. His outfit was a pair of black dressing pants, black shoes, dark blue button down blouse and black satin tie. His hair well styled up, and his intense, electric blue eyes looking through mine.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" of course he would ask that because he is made of metal with his damn holoform that they got. Why does he have to be so god damn good looking! I shook my head and glared at him, "I will be fine until I go back to planet Earth." I spoke through my gritted teeth. His facial expression changed from sorry to sadness. I didn't say anything else and just pushed myself past him. I glanced back at him and I saw him standing there with another man next to him with an anger look, I shrugged my shoulder and kept on walking towards the bar. I ordered a glass of my favorite drink, Pepsi and sat on the stool chair. I half smirked at what just happened, Ciara won't believe me when I tell her tomorrow. I finished my first glass of Pepsi and asked for another and another one until I was getting a stomach ache. I only do this on purpose when I don't want to be here so we could go home. The music was playing loud, people talking and laughing, while a few danced, ate, or chill at the bar. There were a few securities walking around, taking care of the perimeter and speaking through their mouth piece. I still looked around for the couple that I saw earlier, the brown haired man and the blond chick. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was scanning around if I see them and when I was about to shrug it off, I saw them on the other side of the dance floor talking and laughing.

I am seeing things tonight. I think the man saw me and I reacted quickly and looked away. I was about to get up and search for my sister and ask where mom or dad is until I felt someone placing a hand around my elbow. I looked up and saw that it was a man around his late 40's, gray and black hair, with a scar on one side of his face. I have seen him before with my dad a couple months ago until he stopped coming visiting us, I smiled at him, "Hello Mr. Copper. Are you looking for my father?" I asked, I felt his grip tighten up around my elbow.

"No sweetie, I was actually looking for you." He smiled at me and it scared me. The way he said it made me shudder. I tried to push his hand away from me but I couldn't, what is his problem?

"Mr. Copper, you're hurting me." I told him as he looked down and tightened his grip. Is nobody watching us? Why is he making a scene? "Stupid brat. You deserve to be hurt, I know what you and your friend are doing and you two are going to pay for it." My eyes widened. Oh no, if Ciara finds out and _him_, I will be in deep shit.

"I h-have no idea what you are talking about. Please let me go, or I will hurt you" he started laughing as I threatened him.

"That's cute. You want to go back to earth? There's nothing left there but ashes and bones!" the look in his eyes looks really menacing and he was starting to scare me, "Earth is just a pile of dust. Pile of debris, piles of shit…" I lost it. My hand formed into fist as I punched his face, a woman behind him screamed while a few backed away. Mr. Copper stumbled down to the floor and I towered over him, "Say one more thing about home, Copper. I dare you!" his eyes glowed red for a moment and turned back to his normal eye color, brown. What did I just witness?

"P-please don't h-hit me anymore!" his voice sounded shaky and I heard the security pushing through the crowd along with my parents behind them. My dad looked at me and then at Mr. Copper. He quickly went by his side to pick him up.

"Mr. Copper, are you ok? What happened?" my dad asked him, while my mother and my sister stood at the back looking at me with a shame look.

Mr. Copper had a hand held on one side of his face as he tried to speak, "I was just trying to have a casual conversation with your daughter until she punched me." I gasped at his lie. My dad gave me a grim look as he blushed in embarrassment. Everyone had their eyes set on me while I looked at my dad in disbelief, "Apologize the man." There was no room for arguments. I glared at him, "Like hell I will." A lot of people gasped at my response.

Now, because I didn't apologize to this asshole, we got kicked out from the party. As we walked down the hallways my dad was furious as he talked to me.

"You know how embarrassing that was, Melody? Why did you punch Mr. Copper?" he half yelled. I never seen him this mad before and it scared me a little bit, "Because he lied dad, he was talking shit about home…"

"Melody for god sake, grow up! Earth will never be home, ever! This is our new home whether you like it or not!" I was seriously hurt now. My father, out of all people, he would say that. I was more connected to him because we talk about Earth and the things we used to do. We got to the glassed window elevator. I looked at the bright city displayed in front of us as I felt a tear roll down to my cheek.

"First thing tomorrow morning, you will apologize Mr. Copper, Melody." My mother stated. I winced every time they would call me by my full name, I hate it. I noticed my sister snickering and I had the urge to punch her. I looked at my mother, "Over my dead body." Suddenly, I felt her hand across my face. She slapped me and real hard, she had never slapped me before. Ever. My face started throbbing from the impact and I placed a hand on my cheek as I felt the pulse.

"I've had it with you, young lady! Your attitude is sickening, and it will be the death of us if you don't change. You never been like this before, filled with so many hate as if it were our fault that we moved here. You think that we had a choice? You think that we want all this? All this luxury? We should be grateful for what we have and not just throw it away like you are doing?" my mind was so clouded with so much anger and hate. My only response to her was, "Well I hope it kills you!" I started to regret it.

"Melody!" my dad shouted my name and before I said anything else, the elevator started to act up and stopped moving. We started to hear gun shot and people screaming and then the elevator started to fall, real fast. We didn't have time to react but just screaming for help. The impact though, was the most painful thing I ever felt in the world. As we were falling down, I looked down I heard something explode and I looked down and saw fire. Nothing can save us now, we are done. I heard my sister scream as we hugged for our dear life while our parents shouted at us. One minute we were all screaming, the next we felt and immense pain. We heard the glass shatter as it penetrated through our sensitive skin. Everything was quiet for one moment, I looked around as I lay on the floor and saw fire everywhere and broken glass. My sister laid unconscious besides me and when I looked to my other side, I wish I didn't. Somehow, my father had three shots, two on his chest, one of his fore head with glasses sticking right across his neck. Blood coming out from his mouth, nose, and ears. My mother, she had a big glass right through her lower abdomen, she had both hands gripping the glass to pull it out but only cutting though her hand. She looked up and we saw another glass hanging lose. She looked at me and before she was about to say something I tried to move but it was too late. The piece of glass fell down and hit her right on her chest, above her heart. I yelled for her, it was my entire fault.

I tried to move but my leg got stuck, I had to move before the fire reached toward the gas tank that was next to the elevator. I had to take my sister out. I was starting to lose conscious and black out, until I saw a dark figure.

I lost home, I lost faith, and I lost my parents.

Just kill me now.

Xxx

Hey guys! I hope you like this new chappie! So please, please read and review! Another thing, stay tuned I will post up chapter three tonight for "The Last of Us." So if you have not read it, then start now while I update chapter two for "A light that never comes."


	2. Chapter 2: Remember Everything

Hey peeps!

I hope you like my story so far, I know I do! What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Could care less? READ AND REVIEW! So here's chapter three! You get to meet Ciara and maybe just maybe the mysterious 'bot that they are working for…Hey peeps!

So here's chapter two! You get to meet Ciara and maybe just maybe the mysterious 'bot that they are working for!

Responses to my Reviews:

**Koryandrs: **I am glad to hear that you find this story amazing!(:

Onwards!

Here's chapter two, enjoy!

XX

**Chapter two: Remember Everything**

"_Oh dear mother, I love you. I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough. Dear father, forgive me 'cause in your eyes I just never added up. In my heart I know I failed you, but you left me here alone."_

It should be me in that coffin not them. They did not deserve this; good people with kind heart don't deserve to be placed seven feet below us, only bad people with cold heart. What hurts me the most was seeing my sister breaking down during the awakening. My throat felt tight as my heart broke in two as she cried for her parents. No girl at her age should face these kinds of things, no one should.

I thought she was going to hate me forever about our parents death, I thought she was going to blame it on me. But she didn't, instead she became more close to me. More than ever. People who attended at the funeral gave us their condolences and felt pity; a few gave us stuffs and offered that if we ever need anything to just ask them. They are so kind, but I can never do that. I know better than that and I know what to do. I think.

The first night, Meg slept with me. We were both lying down in fetus position facing each other, our nose barely touching. She grabbed my arm and indicated for me to hug her as she snuggled closer to me, her nose touching my neck as I rested my head on top of hers. I looked outside and saw the two moons; one far from the big one but the big moon was shining brighter than ever. That night was the very first night I couldn't sleep knowing that my parents are gone forever. I have now to take responsibility and take care of Megan, and be there for her.

As days passes by, people would pass by and drop off stuffs at our house or ask if we need anything. I would just slam the door in front of them and walk away. When people from our town heard about our parent's death, it was shocking because no one has ever died when we got here. No one and it was weird to hear this shocking news and it sounds very wrong and unrealistic.

It has been about a week already since our parent's death, Meg is in school and I was at home with Ciara and the 'bots. We were in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate and eating fruits while the chief started to make lunch. Well, Ciara was going to eat not me. I just don't have the appetite anymore to eat. I looked at Ciara, her Aly Michalka looking alike, when she heard the news she has been there. She has been sleeping at my house since last week, sitting by my side every time I would wake up screaming or panting. There isn't one night that I don't have nightmares.

I stood there, sitting on a white marbled stool looking down at my cup of hot chocolate, tracing the rim with my right pinky. My once hot chocolate was now cold, Chief was offering to reheat it again I just said no. Ciara looked at me with a disapproval look as she chewed carefully her fruits, "Now don't starve yourself, Mel." She commented. I looked at her intense blue eyes as she sounded very serious. She had her dirty blond hair set up into a messy pony tail and a thin hair band wrapped around her forehead; she was wearing a long black skirt with gray flats, and white tank top. Me on the other hand; I had a pair of pants, an old beat up t-shirt and bed hair. I glared at her as I looked back at my drink and took a sip.

As I swallowed my drink, I pushed the cup to aside and placed my head down on the cool table. It's like, every time I close my eyes I can still hear the explosions, gun shots and the screaming echoing inside my head. I can feel my body shaking violently until Ciara places her hand on my shoulder, "Do you want to lie down?" she asked with concern. Before I could answer, we heard the doorbell ring and someone opening the door

"I bet it's another one offering their condolences." I snickered as Ciara helped me walked to my room. I felt really weak and cold, I was catching a cold already. As we were walking to my room, I felt Z floating behind us.

"Miss. Melody, there are visitors that would like to speak with you." Z announced as I waved her off, "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear another pettiness." Z moved fast and stood in front of us, "But madam, they are not. They are the detectives and the Leader that wants to speak with you." My eyes widened. What on earth is he doing here? Why do they want to talk to me? I looked at Ciara and back at Z.

"They just want to ask a few questions Miss. Melody." Z stated. I sighed; I seriously don't have the energy at this point.

"Alright, fine." Z nodded and floated away. Ciara let go of me and I went to my room and fixed myself, at least I should try to look presentable. And no, not for him.

I grabbed whatever touched my hand, which was a black dressing pant, a dark blue sating button down blouse, and a pair of black flats. I quickly glanced at my mirror and fixed my hair, I pulled my bangs forward and pulled my hair up and set it up into a bun. I had dark circles around my eyes so I used foundation to cover them; at least I look somewhat decent. Ciara was outside my room leaning against my wall, "Ready?" I just nodded and walked down the hall. As we walked downstairs, I saw four men and one of them being Optimus Prime. The man next to him was Detective Rogers; he was wearing a dark grey suit with a black tie and white button down blouse. Next to him was the famous well-known weapon specialist, Ironhide. He had a pair of tan cargo pants, black combat boots and a black muscle shirt. Lastly, the so innocent scout; Bumblebee. He was wearing just a pair of regular jeans and yellow t-shirt. Why? As we walked down these four men stood up to greet us properly.

Detective Rogers was the first one to extend his hand, "Miss. Melody, how are you doing?" I gave him the 'Are-you-fucking-serious?' look. Ciara cleared her throat indicating for me to behave.

"I, uh, just hanging in there, Detective Rogers." I tried to answer politely. I coughed a little bit as I started to feel awkward. I was never good at these type of things, I feel so pressured and overwhelmed now, "What bring you fine gentlemen around here?" I asked as I pointed at the seats indicating them to sit down. Ciara and I sat across from them, Z came in with a silver platter in her hand and offered these men drinks and I just grabbed a bottle of water.

"Well first of, I am sure you know who these men are I assume?" he pointed at the Autobots. I rolled my eyes, "I wish I didn't." I muttered as Ciara elbowed me, "What she meant to say, who wouldn't know them! Right, Mel?" she glared at me as she put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, sure. Let's just say Mr. Prime and I had a small encounter weeks ago." I stated as I stared at Optimus Prime. He looks different from last time I saw him, he had a distant look, a sorry look for some reason. He looked at me and half smiled, "Please feel free to call me Optimus." He suggested. I wonder how many girls he has told to call him by his first name, "I rather stick with Mr. Prime." I answered him. I heard Ironhide grunt as Bumblebee scratched the back of his head. I looked at Detective Rogers, giving him my undivided attention.

"The reason we are here is because we have a few questions about…the event that happened back at the elevator." I felt as if I lost my voice and unable to move. I felt as if my blood was running cold as my hands quickly grabbed Ciara's hand, "Besides your sister and your parents, was there anyone else with you?" he asked as he pulled out his small notepad and his pen. I felt anger for some reason but I controlled it.

"No. Who could possibly be there?" I asked. Rogers remained quiet as he nodded his head and looked at me, "Are you sure, Mel?"

"No I'm lying. Damn right I'm sure! I would've remembered who else was there with me!" I lost it.

"Mel, I just want to clarify things. There have been a few reports that there was a sighting of another person with you. Now, do you remember if someone got on the elevator and getting off before the explosion?" he asked.

Again, I shook my head. "No. Before the ride no one got in besides us, we did no stops. And want to know who got off? No one because two out of the four got killed. No more questions." I got up and so did he at the same time. Rogers placed a hand on my arm and I looked up at him, "I know what you are going through is not easy," I hissed at him, "What do you know, Rogers? Tell me who is responsible for my parent's death? I want to find them, haunt them, and kill them slowly and painfully. I want them to feel the intense pain that we felt, I want them to suffer slowly and beg for mercy. I want them to look at me square in the eye and apologize. Give me names." He remained quiet for a while and looked back at the Autobots and the leader.

"For now, we don't know who is responsible," I was about to say something until Optimus Prime butted in, "And even if we did, Miss. Melody, we wouldn't tell you." I looked at him as he got up. I saw that he had a box in his hand but that was minor detail. I walked behind Rogers and faced the tall leader.

"Why the hell not? I got the right to know!" I shouted at him

"For your own safety." I laughed. I laughed so hard that tears started to well up threating to cry as my fists were balling up, "My own safety?" I pointed at myself, "What about my parents? You call yourselves heroics and look what happened!" I pointed at all of them. Ciara tried to pull me back but I pulled away from her and continued ranting, "All these…these pathetic groups supporting you calling you heroes. Not this time, why? You didn't try. You weren't there when we fell. You weren't there when we cried for help." I dabbed by fingers hard on his chest and I kept on going, "You let them down. My parents believed in you. I on the other hand, I never did. You came to my planet and-and, God I waited for this day, you destroyed home. Does a hero do that? You took away my life! My dream! I never thought that you would take away my family. Mr. Prime, Optimus Prime I hate you. I hate you so much from the first time I laid eyes on you. You're dead to me. You. Were. Never. There." I felt a strong rough hand on my shoulder.

"That is enough." Ironhide demanded. I slapped his hand away as Optimus spoke, "No Ironhide. She has to the right to speak and tell us what she feels." Is he guilt tripping me? Ironhide glared at me, "You have no respect, child. You have no idea of the things we go through. Pathetic." He scoffed as the Bumblebee just looked at me angrily. Rogers stepped up, "We apologize for intruding, Mel. But, there's just one last thing that we want to hand to you." He looked at Optimus as he pulled up a box that I saw earlier and handed it to me. I looked at it carefully and took it. I took of the lid and quickly drop the box to the floor causing for the items inside fall out and crashing on the marble floor.

I looked at the four men with a furious look, "Are you serious?!" I shouted at them, "How dare you to-to..." I looked down at the jewelries and brought a million flashbacks. I was losing it, I'm going mental. I kicked the box with the remaining items in it and glared at the men once again, "Get out of my house." I spoke through my clenched teeth.

"Miss. Mel, if you could just listen for a second?" Bumblebee tried to reason with me, I shouted again, "OUT!" I pointed at the door. Ironhide was the first one to go out followed by Rogers and Bumblebee. Optimus stayed behind as I was breaking down.

"Do you ever listen?" he took me by surprise. My eyes widened and my hands itched to punch him across his face, "Tell me Mr. Prime, how you sleep every night knowing that you lost someone so dearly? Someone whom you created memories with and took those memories with them to the grave?" my voice was breaking, "knowing that they won't come back. I know you don't do the dirty work. But know this, I will find out who is responsible for my parents death. I don't care if get my hands dirty, but someone has to put an end to this and if no one will then I will." We were facing each other, our faces inches away. He didn't reply knowing that I was right. I turned away from him and walked to my room, slamming my door close. I didn't dare to look outside, but I did hear the loud engines as they pulled away. I slid down to the side of my bed and clutched on my blankets as I cried my eyes out.

And he didn't even apologize.

Xx

That night, Ciara and I went out to continue with our job. We were at our old base that we found years ago and picked up where we left off. We were at our own place; Ciara at the other side of the building working on finishing the touches on the ship while I was fixing my suit. The suit that I was creating it's just like Iron Man, I know I'm not that creative and I don't claim to be. I was so lost into my project, welding the parts to its proper place as my mind replayed what happened today and every time that would happen, I slam the gun down every time I would mess up until at the end when I mess up real bad and gave up. I pushed everything off the table as it flew across the room making a ruckus. I crutched down and held in my urge to scream. I took a deep breath and let it all out, I did that numerous time until I felt like I was under control.

I got up and turned around until I bumped into something hard and cold. I fell on my back and looked up only to see a black and orange mechanical in front of me, staring down at me emotionless.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me." I panted as I placed a hand on my chest.

"Are you dying?" he asked as I got up and dusted myself, "Not as of yet." I replied and headed back to my station. As I was working, I saw him standing there fixing his mechanical arm. I stared in awe how tall this beast is, humongous and yet I still wonder how he can fit in this god damn base. His figure is really scary and menacing looking especially in the dark. You never want to see him mad because when he is, you will wish that you parents never had sex and conceived you. You will wish to be with the devil himself than with this anger freak beast. His form contained back and orange wings and he can change into a fucking dragon whenever he feels like it and breathes fire. How cool is that! He has a holoform but he doesn't like to use it, according to him, he feels useless. He's not much a talker, he's a very serious mech and he never jokes around. Ever.

"You know, Predaking, instead of standing there you should help me with this suit." I pointed. He looked down at me and I felt him scanning me, "You've been leaking human." He commented. I placed the crowbar down at the table; I know what he is going to say next.

"That is a sign of weakness." Jeez, thanks for pointing it out again. Have you ever thought of I don't know, ask what's wrong? But instead I said, "That's fine, I'll work on my own." And with my index finger and middle finger I indicated a peace sign and when he walked away I flipped him off.

It took me at least eight hours to build the feet and the leg attached together. Eight freaking hours and without guidance. Ciara left two hours ago before I did and called it a night, I stayed behind and observed Predaking as I worked. I noticed that there was something off about him but I rather not say anything. It was already past two o'clock in the morning and I decided to go home. I put the materials back to its placed and on my way out I grabbed my sweater. Like always, Predaking just growled like he always does to say goodnight.

When I leave I usually take the shortest route to my house which was cutting through a park, walk behind an alley and behind my neighbor's yard but today I know that the Autobots are going to be around there patrolling and the second short cut will be filled by robocops. So I had to take the long way and go running. The night is beautiful though, and I got so much on my mind.

The night is young, so I am going to use this time to clear up my thoughts and try to start of new.

XX

Dear diary,

Never in my life have I felt so much hate toward Optimus and he needs to apologize. He calls himself a hero and he doesn't even do the dirty work. Someone else does and I know that for sure. He needs to stop playing the hero. If I hate him so much, why am I even talking about him?

Okay, changing topic; there is so many things I need to do but my main ones are: find out who killed my parents and hunt them down. Finish building my suit and the ship.

Right now what is bothering me, why the fuck did the Autobots and Rogers gave me a box of jewelry?! I am still mad at them and if I ever bump into any of them, I will beat them up merciless. I am still surprised that I am alive after my parent's death…I feel week without them, I feel so empty and seeing Meg sad all the time only makes me feel even ten times more shitty. Ciara tries to help her, but Megan is always in her room. I need to get her out before she falls into a severe depression.

Well, let the hunt begin.

Xxx

**SN:**

**Song:** Remember everything by five finger death punch

I hope you guys like it! Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Ticking Time Bomb

Hey guys! What's going on?! Give me some feedbacks! READ AND REVIEW! Also, if you have not read The Last of Us, then what on earth are you waiting for? It's nothing related to this story but I would recommend it for you guys to read it!

_**Response(s) to my reviews:**_

**Koryandrs:** Thank you! That means so much to me!

S/N: (Side Note) I just want to let you guys know that don't be afraid to leave comments, suggestions, and/or questions. I don't care how harsh, sweet, nice, funny, or mean it is, it motivates me to make this story even interesting also it makes me feel like I am doing good and entertaining you all!

That is all!

Onwards to chapter tres! (Tres means three in Spanish or vice versa)

XXX

**Chapter three: Ticking Time Bomb**

"_If I said what I've been thinking they would lock me up for good. I know you just won't understand me like the unbomber would. It appears to you I'm so together, but my plans are so much bigger than this. You may think I'm harmless you could not be more wrong. Careful what you do, I am just a ticking time bomb. You may be think I'm laughing you couldn't be more stupid. I'm laughing 'cause I know someday this ticking time bomb will explode."_

Dear Diary,

I don't feel like myself anymore. It's been about a month since my parent's funeral and I cannot get over it. I now just realized the fact when my mom said I am not the same; I was the same girl just hid it because we are supposed to act how we are told in this god damn planet. If my parents weren't dead, I would still be the same but now, I'm just like a ticking time bomb. If you say something to me and I don't like it, prepare for an explosion. I noticed that some things are changing too.

Predaking hasn't been coming to the base like he usually does, he gets there by the time I am leaving and when I leave, he wants me to stay with him to help him fix some stuffs and I cannot do that any longer. I can't leave Meg alone at home and wondering that I am not around or that I left her. Also the people around me had been acting strange as well. Maybe it is just me realizing how the people in this planet really are.

Another thing, remember that blonde chick and the brown haired man at the ball? Well, I bump into the blonde chick and let just say I found out a few things from her, things that I now fear. I think destiny brought her to my field of vision and stop her from whatever she is planning, and why was she meeting up with Mr. Copper?

Lastly, Optimus Prime needs to stay away from my field of vision. He thinks that I don't see him, but I see him. I'm not blind, Prime! Well, that's not the last thing I wanted to vent off; remember that box that these douche…I mean…the Autobot and Detective Rogers…well I feel like I need to apologize to them and thank them. Those items aren't condolences for self-pity, but they belonged to my parents. Every night I just stare at the box and I don't know how to approach to it. How can a shoe box intimidate me? I fear that box and I place it under my bed.

Hmm, I guess that's it.

Bye for now,

Mel.

XX

It's Tuesday afternoon and I was getting ready to go over at Megan's school and pick her up. I looked outside my window and saw that the sky was starting to cloud up. It seems as if it's going to snow but I know it's not. This planet does not rain, snow, hail, or at least be windy. I miss feeling those against my skin, feeling the cold snow melting on my skin, sticking out my tongue out as a flake landed on the tip of my tongue, or the cold rain, or the warm summer breeze blowing through my hair and complain how it would ruin my hair style. Its winter time, December actually, and you would see all these Christmas designs, Christmas music playing, Satan –uh- Santa Clause walking down the streets with a jingle bells in his hands asking for donation, complaining how cold it is, or people wishing us a joyful greetings while elves run around looking like a creep and scaring the bajezus out of little children. I sighed as I looked at our living room.

We still haven't put up the Christmas tree and Christmas is about two weeks away from now. I still haven't bought Christmas presents either, that was usually mom and Z's job. I don't have the money either, in fact the last change I have is for next month rent and after that I am screwed. I need to find a job and quickly. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to relax. Let's not think about this.

I grabbed my jacket and headed out. As soon as I walked out from the front door, I was instantly greeted by the cold light wind. Well that's surprising, I guess Mother Nature has been listening to me complaining and bitching about missing these types of weather. I shuddered and pulled my hoodie up and wrapped my scarf nicely around my neck to get warmed up. Megan school wasn't that far from where we live, it's just about ten minutes if you go walking. The route I usually take is walking down a few blocks, take a left by the main street and walk up the hill. Yup, her school is up the hill and that school is very big. I saw a few children already exciting the building and running down the hill, anxious to get home. I had to walk all the way up by the gates to meet her there; it's a routine between me and her.

I felt my phone vibrating inside of my jacket pocket and it was a text from Meg herself. As I touched the text message icon to read it, I bumped into someone by accident and heard a few things falling on the floor. I quickly bent down to grab the stuffs and hand it to the person in front of me. I noticed that she knelt to the floor as well and was in a rush to pick them up.

"I am so sorry, Miss." I apologized even though I didn't mean it. She looked at me and I instantly knew who she is, "No you're not." She stated and I stopped in the middle of picking up a big book. I had a small one in my hand and I glanced at it. I saw the front cover and it had some kind of weird inscription printed, it looked like a Chinese symbol.

"Studying Chinese I see?" I asked as she instantly took the book away from my grasp. Well fine then, screw you too.

"Mind your own business, will ya?" she snapped at me as she glared at me, I noticed something different from her eyes; they were blue but from around the iris they looked red. I shook my head and looked at her already getting defensive, "Listen lady, it is not my fault that we keep on bumping to each other. Next time watch where you are going." I told her. She just got up, grabbed her brown and gold Louis Vuitton handbag and pushes past me. I flipped her off as she walked away without an apology.

I hope she gets hit by a meteor.

I noticed what she was wearing; a black pencil skirt, black tall high heels, gray sating blouse and a long white coat. This is the second time I bump into her and she is always in a hurry. Whatever. I started to walk and felt that I stepped on something. I looked down and at first I thought that I stepped on a pencil until I saw a purple liquid shinning. I picked it up and brought it close to my face and looked at it. What is this thing? I examined it closely; it was some kind of purplish liquid and it looked important. Is this some type of drugs? If it is, what is the purpose for it? Only one way to find out back at base tonight. I placed the liquid inside my pocket and walked up the hill.

The front gate was vacant; I didn't see Megan and I started to panic. Where on Earth has she gone? I turned around if she was anywhere around and I froze in the middle of my track. My heart was beating like about bazillion miles per second as if I almost forgot to breath.

What. The. Fuck. Megan. That brat. I saw her talking to no other than Optimus Prime. I went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as I looked at him, "Megan what are you doing?" I asked her as I glared at Optimus. Megan turned around and smiled up at me, "We had an assembly today with the Autobots Mel. I was just asking a few questions to Optimus." Optimus looked at me sheepishly and tried to smile. What the hell? I thought girls do that.

"Well, I hate to break the party but we have to go home." I told her and faked a smile at Mr. Prime, "But I want to stay longer with Optimus and ask him more questions." I wince every time she calls him by his first name.

"I'm sure Mr. Prime has other important things to do, right Mr. Prime?" he just smiled showing off his pearly white teeth.

"I got time for everything, Miss. Melody." He remembered my name? Megan pulled on my sleeve and I looked down at her, "Mel, can we invite him over to our house and help us with the Christmas tree? Please!" she begged. Megan, stop your shit. I am mentally slapping her and punishing her and do whatever any parents do for their misbehaving child.

I half smiled, "Megan, we are not putting on the Christmas tree yet…"

"Yes we are! We always do two weeks before Christmas. Oh wait, you wouldn't know since you were never home." My eyes widened. How dare she? I felt my blood boiling up ready just to beat the living crap on someone. "Please?" she begged. I just patted the top of her head as I tried to contain my anger.

I was about to regret what I am going to say, "If…Mr. Prime would l-like to j-join us." I tried to speak right and not showing off my anger.

Ticking time bomb.

"It would be an honor." He responded with a polite smile, he knew I was struggling and he tried not to laugh. I didn't smile back and he got serious too, "If it's not a bother I mean." Megan grabbed his hand, "It's not! Melody doesn't mind!" she announced. Of course not Meg, thank you for your concern and not asking me. I feel totally fabulous and _ecstatic _to have _this_ man over at our home.

We got a ride from his Peterbuilt. To say I am impressed that it was clean inside, warm and cozy. Megan sat on the back, bouncing up and down happily. It's been a while that I haven't seen her smile and it actually made me smile as I glanced back from the rear view mirror. I felt Optimus staring at me though and I just looked away quickly, not daring to meet those devil blue eyes of his. I looked outside the window as we pulled off.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" he asked. He was trying to have a conversation with me, "Seen better days than this." I responded without looking at him. I think he took the hint what I meant by that and heard him clear his throat. Good, I hope I get on his nerve and think twice about coming over. I knew he wasn't going to give up too easily though.

I made myself comfortable and looked forward and smiled. This will be an interesting night.

Xx

We got home and Z right away greeted us with warm hot chocolates and cookies while the servants brought the boxes that contained Christmas tree and few other accessories. Megan went upstairs to her room and changed quickly, putting on a pair of black jeans, black leather boots, and a red long-sleeve shirt with a black puffer vest. She came down stairs and headed towards the kitchen I don't know for what only leaving me alone with Mr. Prime.

I sat on top of one of the boxes while Prime stood there looking awkward. I wanted to laugh, but instead I wanted to torment him, "Feel free to sit anywhere, Mr. Prime. This is your home." I gestured indicating about the whole entire planet. He looked at me, his eyebrows somehow furrowing down a bit. I know I was making him mad. I raised my hands up in defense, "Just being polite." I told him as I sipped on my hot chocolate. A few seconds later, Optimus took a seat in front of me. I smiled kindly, or at least I tried to. I can feel the tension building up in the atmosphere. This time I cleared my throat feeling awkward. Dammit!

"I'm intimidating you." Optimus stated out. I glared at him and gasped, "You intimidating me? Ha!" I faked a fake laugh, "Not in a million years, Mr. Prime." I got up and tried to clear away this tension and stood by the window looking outside. It was getting dark outside, and the sky looked purple. It reminded me of back home; every time it looked like that, that usually meant that it was going to snow. I felt his presence; I knew he was standing in front of me, kind of close.

"Feel free to call me Optimus, Mel. A lot of my friends calls me by my first name." I looked at him. Why? And I said, "I am not your friend, Mr. Prime. I don't want to be, therefore don't call me Mel. You can call me Melody or Miss. Melody." I told him. I started to feel bad. His lips formed a thin line as he sighed in frustration and before he could say anything else Megan got in just in time.

"Ready to set up the Christmas tree!?" she exclaimed in excitement. I looked at Optimus almost feeling sorry, but I just shook my head and headed towards my sister. "Ready whenever you are." I told her as I took off a lid from a green box. As soon as I opened the box, I was greeted by a bittersweet smell, and the first thing I saw was a picture frame of four of us; mom, dad, Meg and I. This picture was taken three years ago. I was starting to feel a million emotions, and one of them was sadness. I decided to skip that box and opened another one where it contained Christmas ornaments and the star.

Optimus took care of setting up the Christmas tree, while Megan was setting up the table and place the picture frames. I tried to avoid that table as much as possible. Every minute I would go to the kitchen as I felt a lump forming on my throat. How could I possibly miss this? This should be a magical moment and these past years I missed it because I was too busy building up that god damn ship and the suit. As soon as I calmed down, I would go back to the living room and smiled. Optimus would watch me carefully and I would avoid his gaze and help Megan with the ornaments. As soon as we finished putting on the Christmas light, it was time to put on the star. Meg grabbed the star and looked down at it.

"Dad always finishes off with the final touch with this star." I saw her eyes sparkle as tears started to form on the corner of her eyes. I awed at her as I walked towards her and hugged her. I tried to be strong and not cry. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me, she sniffled her nose and smiled as she looked at Optimus, "Optimus, would you do the honor to finish it off with this last touch?" she looked at him with a begging look. He quickly stood up and looked at me then at her with a surprise look.

"Me?" he pointed at himself, "Are you sure you want me to do it, Megan? Is it not something you should do within the family? Shouldn't your sister do that?" he looked at me, I lightly shrugged my shoulder. Megan looked at me and smiled, "Well, this is something new that you two had done. I want you two to do it." She would say that. I knew this little brat was up to something. I was about to back down until Megan placed the star in my hand and pushed me towards Optimus.

I looked at him with a help look and he smiled at me, "I'm new to this." I glared at him. I looked up at the bright Christmas tree wondering how we are going to place it on top. Our only choice is the latter, but the latter can only hold one person. I guess that will do.

I climbed up the latter ever so slowly and try not to look down and felt someone behind me. I know it was Optimus, he tried not to press his body against mine but I can still feel his warmth. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Concentrate, Mel.

I placed the star on top the tree and held the holder so it won't fall down with my free, while my other hand was greeted by this man warmth touch. We pushed it down carefully and we looked at each for a second, and for one moment in my life had I never felt so…safe? I'm not sure if that's even the right word. I saw a flash behind us and I quickly looked down at Megan as she chuckled while she held a camera in her hand. I rolled my eyes and half laughed. Optimus did too as he was climbing down and I follow as well.

For the rest of the night, we were sitting in front of the fireplace talking and laughing, well they were. I was just listening to their conversation while I just stared at the fire. Megan was laying down on the carpet with her head on my lap and I played with her hair, Optimus sat across from us and I know throughout the whole time he would glance at me and I would just look away , avoiding his eye contact. I was supposed to hate him.

After a while of laughing, Megan looked up at me, "How did you celebrate Christmas at Earth?" she asked as she traced the bottom of my jaw with her pinky. It's a habit she had, to trace the bottom of my jaw with her pinky, she did that ever since she was younger. Why, I don't know. I sighed as I rested on one side, shifting my weight on one side of my arm.

"Well," I started, "When I was your age, I remember dad and I would go out and get a natural tree from the forest while mom was home backing goodies. It could be snowing, windy, or below zero degrees, we still go out wearing our best gears which includes, snow boots, layers of sweaters and a thick jacket, scarfs, hoodies, and gloves." As I told the story I felt as I was going back to the past. I remember exactly what I was wearing; I had layers of clothes because it was freezing cold outside. My nose and cheeks were red due to the cold but I didn't care. I was excited to go on a tree hunt.

"We had to find the perfect tree. It couldn't be too tall, too small, too fat or too skinny. It had to be a perfect size. Dad would always point out the one he thought it was perfect but I would always say no until two hours later we find the perfect one." I licked the bottom of my lip and cleared my throat as I felt a lump forming again and continued, "When we found the perfect one, dad would cut it down and we would have to carry it all the way to the truck, take it to the garage and clean the tree. After that, we would go back inside the house and start decorating it. I remember while we decorate it, we would drink hot chocolate like we do now, and we would be singing Christmas music." I looked down and saw Megan already sleeping. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That was…interesting story." Optimus commented. I didn't know what to reply to him so I just stood there silent. The butler noticed the sleeping Megan so he picked her up and took her to her room. I was now alone with the most important man in history. I fidgeted with my blouse and looked at my surroundings. I was starting to feel uncomfortable already and I want him gone. I don't like this feeling I am having. I decided to take the dirty dishes back to the kitchen to distract myself. I didn't bother to turn on the kitchen light as I walked my way through the dark. I placed the dishes on the sink. Optimus placed his stuffs too, I noticed that he was about to turn on the faucet and I stopped him.

"I got it." I told him.

"It's ok, Melody. Let me handle this." I turned around and look at him, "I said I got this, Mr. Prime." He turned on the water and I quickly turned it on. I suddenly heard him sigh in frustration.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?" he finally asked. I got him; I got him where I wanted. I wrapped my arms across my shoulder and I leaned against the counter, "I think you know Mr. Prime." He rubbed his face with his two hands and looked at me. This time he had a sorry look on his face.

"You know Melody, I am sorry about your home. We - I – couldn't help it standing there as the world was crumpling down and stood there feeling worthless and thinking how I could I have saved it. You know how sorry I am?" he asked and I just laughed.

Ticking time bomb.

"We are capable to save ourselves. We didn't need you, everything was fine until you came to planet earth and ruined everything. I had a dream, Mr. Prime, but you ruined It." he flinched as I spoke, "Why earth? You killed millions, millions that can't be saved. Earth cannot be restored, it's all pile of…dirt and bones." Yet I am planning to go back there and restore all that myself.

"You think you can defend yourselves against these Autonomous mechanisms, which are thousand times twice the size, and single handedly?"

"We have advance technology, we could've figured something out." He gave me a bewildered look and faked a laugh, "Primus, you are very stubborn. What do I have to do for you to understand me? Can you ever forgive me, Melody? If you were to be in my position, and I hope you never will, but see things that I see, face them, you would think twice. You don't know how sorry I am, but you don't know the things we face through." I nodded my head.

"Mr. Prime, I will always hate you for what you have done. For god sake I was supposed to be dead! Not live a long life! I don't want to be like fucking Bella from twilight! I had a dream: go to college; get a career, fall in love, get married, have children, grandchildren, die old. But no! Look at me!" I pointed at myself, "You think I asked for this life? My parents are gone and I am alone with my sister. You know," I wiped away my tears, "if I ever get the chance, I would go back to earth. The very first opportunity and I would go back without a hesitation. I don't want to be here at this…planet."

He stood there quietly as he clenched his jaws, "You don't know what's out there." he told me. I rolled my eyes as I bit my tongue but I couldn't held it in, "I only intend to find out." He looked at me with a disapproval look. I stood up straight, "It was an _honor_ to have you over. Feel free to take one of the rooms." I offered. I still wanted him gone. I walked away from him and headed upstairs and closed my door. I sat by my bed and stared outside my window and saw him walking towards his semi and the disappeared. I sat there in the urge to break down.

But I didn't.

Xx

That same night I went out and headed towards the base. It was really cold outside and I was only wearing a thin sweater. I walked through the dark alleys and walked in through the back door of the base. I saw Ciara already working on welding her helmet. She greeted me with a salute and a water bottle.

"Long night, baby girl?" she asked me as she chewed on a piece of toothpick, "Do you even have to ask?" I told her. I pulled out a stool chair, sat down and placed my arms on the table and rested my chin on top of my arms. She looked down at me and snickered, "he was at your house, wasn't he?" she smirked as I just rolled my eyes and groaned, "I don't want to talk about it, Ciara." I grabbed the crowbar and started to play around with it. She shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself." I hate the fact that she looked so calmed and at ease. Like she has no problem in the world, I wish I was in her position and not worry about a thing.

I decided to go to my station, but the whole time I couldn't concentrate on doing my work. I just sat down on my cold stool and just started to space out. I was actually starting to feel bad for the way I talked to Optimus Prime; I could still hear his voice.

_Standing there as the world was crumbling down._

I tried not to think about it and concentrate on my work. I pulled out the little thin bottle that I got from that crazy blonde chick that I bump into earlier. I examined it once more time, should I show this to Predaking? A part of me told me not to. I took of the top lid and smelled it. It didn't have an odor which was weird, but it looks important and at the same time dangerous. Something told me that I will need this later. I fidgeted with it and decided to put it away in one of my safe drawers under a box.

I started to work my night away with my suit. The other night I started with the one leg, now it's time to do the next pair. My night consisted with music and a few chats with Ciara until Preda came and Ciara left. An hour or so, I started to clean up my station and get ready to go home. I know that he was going to call me again and I tried to avoid him. I am not that slick though.

"Melody." He called me out from a deep, calm voice in the dark. I looked up and saw his red glowing eyes. He had his human holoform activated. He had his hair set low and flat, and I can see that he needs to shave. I half groaned when he called out my name, "Whatever it is, Predaking, it can wait until another day." I told him as I pulled over my hoodie. I was about to head up until out of nowhere; Predaking slammed the front door close. He was towering over me and glaring down at me. I saw what he was wearing, a maroon muscle shirt, a pair of dark straight leg jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

"I need you to help me." He ordered. I placed a hand on my hip, "Predaking, I can't leave my sister alone. I need to go home." I told him, I walked under his arm and pulled the door open and he closed it again.

"How many years is the human femme?" he asked as I looked at him angrily, "She's 12 years old. For god sake, let me go!" he grabbed my arm and lead me to another side of the building.

"She is old enough to take care of herself. Help me with my wounds." He sounded so monotone and I hated when he does that, and today he is being very harsh. He sat down on a stool and handed me the proper materials to whatever wounds he wants me to heal. I muttered how I hated him as I turned around towards the table and disinfected the tools. I faced him again and I almost stumbled back.

He looks like a sex god, oh my god. This…beast before me was shirtless and his well-formed body, his muscle tone…I closed my eyes as I cleared my throat, "Why are you shirtless, Preda?" I asked him and opened my eyes again.

"I require assistance on pulling out a bullet by my torso. Do the following procedure and you are free to go." I looked at him. So I'm a prisoner now? Why me? Why can't he ask Ciara? I nodded my head without any other option. I took a deep breath as I saw his wound. He was bleeding, how is that possible? I dabbed his wound with a piece of cotton ball that contained alcohol. I thought he was going to wince or feel some kind of pain but he showed no emotion whatsoever. I grabbed the tweezers and took in a deep long breath.

"I don't know if I am capable of doing this." I told him as my hands started to shake. I felt him place a hand on top of mine as I moved towards the wound. I looked at him feeling speechless, he really looks gorgeous and he doesn't let me concentrate. I gulped and I felt my palms of my hands are sweating.

"You are capable to do anything. Let go of your fears and concentrate." He moved my hands towards his wound and I placed the tweezers in as I searched the bullets. I felt disgusted as I heard all the mushy noises, "Oh my god, I think I am going to barf." I commented. I heard him hiss a little bit and I felt something touch the tweezers. I pulled it out right away and placed it inside the bowl that contained alcohol. I looked at it and how it was filled with blood. I quickly grabbed a cotton patch and tape aid to cover up his wound.

"What happened to you?" I asked. He looked away from me; I quickly placed a finger underneath his chin and made him look at me. That jerk was looking above me, "Predaking, look at me. Who did this to you?" I asked him again. It took him a while to look at me and smiled for the first time.

"Nothing to worry about." He placed a hand on my side of my check and then grabbed my hand as he placed it on his rough cheek.

"Your hands are soft." He noted as he caressed it. I watched him carefully as he pulled my hand up to his nose and smelled it. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then he kissed the palm of my hand, "You are free to go." He told me. He quickly got up and disappeared in the dark.

What on Earth was that? I stood there staring at nothing but the dark. I feel very weirded out.

Tonight just isn't my night.

I put the tools back to where they belong and just headed out to go home.

I am tired and I feel very grumpy at the same time I got so much in my mind. I just want to rest tonight. And so that is what I did. I got home and changed right away and rested my head on my pillow. As soon as I closed my eyes, the darkness welcomed me to another different world. I saw myself sitting in an open field, wearing a white sundress and white sandals. The meadow was filled with beautiful flowers, birds chirping, bees buzzing, the sun shining brighter than ever, the warm air caressing my white pale skin. Far from the distance I saw a man standing with a big smile on his face, I got up and I started to run towards him. I felt excited to see him, and as I was running, the closer I got to him the darker and gray my surrounding turned. I started to slow down as I saw the man I thought it was someone else turned out to be a different one. He came towards me this time only to pin me against a rock with a needle on his hand. I tried to push it away from me but he was too strong.

"Come on, Melody. It's for your own good, remember you wanted this." I heard him laugh and I just cried as I tried to push him away. I was starting to give up until I yelled out, "Optimus!"

Xx

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!

Song: Ticking Time Bomb by Skylar Grey


End file.
